Legend of Samurai no Naruto
by Wildan no Arashi
Summary: Memang benar hatiku yang terdalam berisi rasa benci, kecewa, dan dendam.. tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan sisi kegelapanku menguasaiku. Karena aku masih memiliki seseorang yang kusayangi untuk ku lindungi. Warning : Smart and Strong!Naruto and Mei
1. Chapter 1

Author note :

Hai.. saya balik lagi dengan cerita baru.. sekedar untuk refreshing

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Legend Samurai no Naruto©Wildan no Arashi

Warning : OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo, SKS(Sistem Kebut Sehari) dan sebagainya...

Ok.. enjoy the story..

Terlihat dua orang yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan gambar awan merah berjalan kearah gerbang desa Suna dalam diam, yang pertama adalah seorang remaja lelaki berambut spike blonde yang dibiarkan tergerai kedepan, dia juga memiliki mata berwarna biru yang bagaikan samudra dalam dan seakan bisa melihat kedalam jiwa orang yang menatapnya(AN: disini Naruto gak punya kumis di masing-masing pipinya). Sedangkan orang yang disampinya adalah seorang remaja wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah maroon yang panjangnya sampai kekakinya, dan memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau emerald yang menatap dengan datar kearah depan. Mereka terus berjalan masuk kedalam gerbang desa Suna, tidak mengidahkan beberapa mayat yang bergelimpangan di jalan masuk kedesa Suna, mereka berdua berhenti disebelah seseorang yang terlihat bungkuk dan juga memiliki ekor seperti kalajengking yang juga mengenakan jubah yang sama seperti mereka berdua, orang tersebut menoleh sebentar dan kembali melihat kearah langit Suna yang sedang terjadi pertarungan yang sengit, salah satu dari yang bertarung juga mengenakan jubah yang seperti mereka pakai, dan berambut kuning di kucir kuda dan sebelah matanya ditutupi oleh poni rambutnya, sedangkan lawannya memiliki ciri-ciri berambut merah spike, di dahinya terdapat tanda Ai, matanya berwarna hijau pucat dan terdapat beberapa lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya, dia juga membawa sebuah gentong yang sepertinya berisi pasir. Pemuda berambut spike blonde itu hanya memandang datar terhadap pertarungan yang terjadi di langit Suna, sama seperti kedua orang yang juga menyaksikan dengan datar terhadap pertarungan itu

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya orang yang memiliki ekor kalajengking itu dengan nada yang datar, sedangkan remaja laki-laki tersebut menatap kearah pria disampingnya ini dengan datar dan menjawab dengan nada yang juga datar

"Kami disuruh oleh Pein-sama untuk membantu kalian berdua"

"Kami tidak butuh bantuanmu. Naruto, Mei" balas pria tersebut lagi, kali ini sang wanita yang bernama Mei yang menjawab

"Suka atau tidak.. ini adalah perintah dari Pein-sama. Dan kami harus menurutinya, Sasori-san" mendengar itu Sasori hanya bisa mendengus dan kembali fokus kepada pertarungan rekannya dengan jinchuuriki Shukaku itu

"Deidara terlalu lama bermain-main dengan jinchuuriki itu" ucap Sasori lagi, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah tempat Deidara dan Gaar bertarung dan menemukan beberapa ninja Suna sudah bersiap dengan senjata mereka untuk membantu Kazekage mereka

"Sebaiknya buat dirimu berguna disini Naruto.. bersihkan para penghambat itu" ucap Sasori kepada remaja lelaki berambut kuning spike tadi, atau Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto segera melakukan segel tangan setelah mendengarkan perkataan Sasori tadi

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **sebuah asap yang banyak tiba-tiba muncul saat Naruto menghentakan tangannya keatas tanah, dan itu berhasil membuat beberapa ninja Suna mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asap tersebut, bahkan Deidara dan Gaara juga. Saat asapnya mulai menipis terlihat sebuah sosok raksasa berdiri didepan Naruto, raksasa tersebut memakai sebuah armor perang berwarna merah dengan sebuah pedang dipinggangnya, dia memakai sebuah topi khas para samurai yang berwarna merah juga, raksasa tersebut berdiri menghadap Naruto dan melihat kearah tuannya itu

"Kau tau apa yang kau harus lakukan.. Aka Samurai" selesai mengatakan itu, raksasa yang tadi dipanggil Aka Samurai itu melesat kearah para ninja Suna yang bersiap dengan alat tempur mereka. Sampai didepan mereka, Aka Samurai menarik pedangnya dan menebaskannya kearah para ninja Suna dan alat tempurnya, satu tebasan dari Aka Samurai berhasil membunuh ninja Suna dan menghancurkan alat tempur mereka, sedangkan para ninja Suna yang selamat mencoba melawan dengan beberapa jutsu Fuuton, tapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada Aka Samurai. Sedangkan Deidara yang masih bertarung dengan Gaara melihat kemunculan samurai itu hanya diam, dia sudah tau siapa yang memanggil samurai itu. Gaara pun yang melihat para ninja Suna yang diserang samurai itu hanya bisa diam.. karena saat ini dia harus menahan beberapa bom yang dibuat oleh Deidara. Sedangkan Naruto yang memanggil samurai itu hanya memandang datar kearah Aka Samurai yang sedang bertarung dengan para ninja Suna

"Mei-chan.. sebaiknya kau membantu menggabar sebuah fuuin" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang agak lembut, sedangkan Mei hanyamengangguk meskipun dia tidak tau untuk apa Fuuin tersebut. Mei mengeluarkan alat-alat yang diperlukan untuk membuat Fuuinjutsu dari dalam gulungan penyimpanan yang dititipkan Naruto sebelum mereka berangkat ke Suna

"Sebenarnya untuk apa Fuuin ini Naruto-kun?" tanya Mei saat melihat Naruto yang mulai menulis Fuuin, sedangkan Naruto hanya menjawab dengan simpel kepada pertanyaan Mei tadi

"Yang aku tau, segel jinchuuriki Shukaku ini sangat lemah. Saat sang jinchuuriki kehilangan kesadaran, maka Shukaku akan mengambil alih tubuh jinchuurikinya" mendengar jawaban Naruto tadi, Mei hanya ber "Ohh.." ria. Naruto kembali melanjutkan menggambar Fuuin tadi, sedangkan Mei hanya kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto dalam Fuuinjutsu, sebenarnya itu tidak mengherankan, mengingat kedua orang tua Naruto juga ahli dalam Fuuinjutsu, bahkan bisa dibilang Fuuinjutsu master. Saat selesai menggambar Fuuin, Naruto segera menyimpan semua alat-alatnya tadi dalam gulungan penyimpanan, dan memeberikannya lagi pada Mei yang masih tersu menatapnya saat membuat Fuuin tadi. Sebuah ledakan yang cukup keras mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan Mei, mereka melihat kerah langit Suna dan menemukan Deidara yang terbang kearah mereka dengan membawa tubuh tak sadarkan diri Gaara di ekor burung yang dibuatnya tadi. Melihat itu, Naruto segera menempelkan Fuuin yang tadi di buatnya ketubuh Gaara

"Misi sudah selesai" ucap Deidara saat melihat tubuh Gaara yang sudah ditempeli oleh sebuah kertas Fuuin, meskipun Deidara harus rela kehilangan sebelah tangannya saat mengahadapi Gaara

"Kau tau aku paling benci kalau harus menunggu, Deidara" kata Sasori dengan nada biasanya, sedangkan Deidara hanya tersenyum dan hendak menjawab sebelum dipotong oleh Naruto

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini, sebelum para ninja Suna itu sadar kalau Kazekage mereka kita sudah culik" ucap Naruto memotong perdebatan Deidara dan Sasori, sedangkan Deidara hanya mendengus mendengar itu dan mulai berjalan keluar dari desa Suna bersama dengan Naruto dan Mei di belakang mereka, sampai diluar gerbang desa Suna, Naruto menghilangkan Aka Samurai dan berjalan kembali. Deidara menaiki burung yang dia buat tadi bersama dengan tubuh Gaara, sedangan Sasori, Naruto, dan Mei hanya berjalan kaki, baru beberapa mil mereka berjalan, mereka dihentikan oleh sekelompok ninja Suna yang mengejar mereka. Melihat itu mereka berempat berhenti dan menoleh kearah para ninja Suna yang dipimpin Kankuro. Kankuro yang melihat salah satu wajah yang sudah dikenalnya terkejut

"Na-Naruto"

"Hai.. Kankuro" sapa Naruto balik kepad Kankuro yang masih terkejut

"Sebaiknya kau urus mereka Naruto, Mei.. kami akan tunggu kalian ditempat biasanya, ayo Sasori-danna" ucap Deidara dan mulai berjalan kembali bersama Sasori, meninggalkan Naruto dan Mei yang berhadapan langsung dengan para ninja Suna, para ninja Suna ini tau siapa Naruto itu, mereka pernah mendengar bahwa Naruto pernah mengalahkan Gaara yang dalam kendali Shukaku saat dia masih genin, dan saat ini mereka akan berhadapan dengan Naruto yang sudah tergolong nuke-nin rank-S, sepertinya mereka akan sangat kesulitan, belum lagi partner Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam

"Ternyata kau bergabung bersama kelompok Akatsuki Naruto.. apa kau tidak tau, kalau kelompok itu bertujuan untuk mengumpulkan Bijuu, dan Menma juga jinchuuriki sama seperti Gaara" ucap Kankuro yang sudah emosi, bagaimana mungkin Naruto masuk kedalam organisasi yang mengincar Bijuu dan menjadi musuh semua negara elemental shinobi, sedangkan kakaknya sendiri seorang Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi

"Aku tidak peduli, Kankuro.. lagi pula keluargaku tidak akan peduli denganku, mereka lebih mementingkan sebuah ramalan tentang anak yang diramalkan dan Menma. Jadi kenapa aku harus peduli dengan mereka" jawab Naruto dengan nada datar, sedangkan Naruto terkejut saat mendengar perkataaan Naruto barusan

"Apa maksudmu Naruto.! Kau yang menyadarkan Gaara kalau dia tidak pernah sendiri, dan sekarang kau sudah menghianati kata-katamu sendiri Naruto!" ucap Kankuro lagi, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Kankuro

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Kankuro.." kata Naruto pelan, Meil yang melihat keadaan Naruto maju dan memegang bahu Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan bahunya dipegang seseorang menoleh dan menemukan Mei yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat itu dan memegang tangan Mei yang ada di bahunya

"Sebaiknya jangan bunuh mereka" ucap Mei saat melihat Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Mei dan melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat

"**Raiton : Kangekiha" **sebuah gelombang petir melesat kearah para ninja Suna yang masih belum siap menerima serangan Naruto, alhasil mereka harus rela tersetrum listrik bertegangan tinggi, meskipun itu tidak membunuh mereka, tap itu cukup untuk membuat mereka tidak sadarkan diri. Melihat semua ninja Suna sudah tak sadarkan diri, Naruto berjalan kearah Kankuro yang masih belum sadarkan diri

"Aku akan mengembalikan Gaara kepada kalian" ucap Naruto, tepat setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, Kankuro pun pingsan. Melihat itu, Naruto berjalan kembali kearah Mei dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menyusul Deidara dan Sasori

**Di gua di suatu tempat **

Naruto yang baru sampai di gua tempat mereka akan mengekstrak Shukaku langsung di sambut oleh omelan Deidara karena dia terlalu lama, setelah itu mereka menghubungi anggota Akatsuki yang lain dan mulai berbicara mengenai keberhasilan misi mereka. Naruto berjalan kearah Gaara dan menempelkan sebuah segel buatannya di segel di dahi Gaara. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau Naruto menaruh segel tersebut, kecuali Mei yang ikut bersama Naruto. Selesai berbiacara, mereka semua termasuk Naruto dan Mei mulai melakukan ritual untuk mengekstrak Shukaku, peroses ini kira-kira akan memakan waktu seminggu

**Konohagakure**

Konoha menerima kabar bahwa Godaime Kazekage diculik oleh Akatsuki segera bergerak dan mengumpulkan tim untuk membantu Suna mencari keberadaan Kazekage mereka. Yondaime Hokage a.k.a. Minato Namikaze mengirimkan tim7 yang beranggotakan Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Hatake Kakashi ke Suna, disusul oleh tim9 yang beranggotakan Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Ten-ten, dan Maito Guy, yang akan berangkat keesokan harinya setelah mereka berangkat. Di perjalan ke Suna tim7 tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Temari yang akan kembali ke Suna sesudah mengantarkan proposal tentang rancana ujian kenaikan chuunin, dan Menma menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di Suna

**Sunagakure**

Baru sampai digerbang saja anggota tim7 dan Temari langsung terkejut mendapati keadaan gerbang desa Suna yang hampi rusak parah, memang pemukiman penduduk tidak banyak yang rusak, tapi keadaan menara Kazekage menjadi yang paling parah, potongan beberapa alat tempur desa Suna masih ada yang belum di bereskan, melihat itu semua, para anggota lelaki tim7 langsung berinisiatif untuk menolong para ninja Suna membereskan kekacauan ini, sedangkan Sakura dan Temari langsung pergi kerumah sakit untuk menolong para ninja yang terluka. Sakura dan Temari sangat terkejut saat melihat beberapa ninja Suna yang terluka parah, apalagi saat melihat Kankuro yang masih pingsan. Sakura memeriksa tubuh Kankuro beberapa menit, tapi Sakura tidak menemukan luka yang serius di tubuh Kankuro, beberapa menit kemudian Kankuro sudah sadar, dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan mendapat dirinya sedang berada dirumah sakit, melihat kesamping dia melihat kakak perempuannya melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir, disampingnya juga terlihat gadis yang pernah dilihatnya di Konoha saat ujian chuunin dulu

"Temari.." ucap Kakuro pelan

"Kankuro.. kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Temari dengan raut khawatir, sedangkan Kankuro hanya diam

"Kankuro.."

"Sakura-san.. kalau boleh tau.. bagaimana kehidupan Naruto dulu di Konoha?" perkataan Temari langsung di potong oleh Kankuro yang bertanya tentang Naruto pada Sakura, seingatnya Sakura dulu adalah rekan satu tim Naruto di tim7

"Eehh.. apa maksudmu Kankuro-san?"

"Tolong jawab saja Sakura-san" pertanyaan Sakura langsung di potong oleh Kankuro dengan cepat, sedangkan Sakura diam sebentar dan mulai berbicara

"Setauku Naruto tidak pernah dekat dengan keluarganya.. hanya itu yang aku ketahu tentang Naruto, Kankuro-san"

"Jadi begitu ya.." gumam Kankuro sambil melihat kearah langit-langit rumah sakit ini

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tau tentang Naruto, Kankuro?" tanya Temari memandang adik pertamanya itu

"Salah satu yang menyerang Suna.. adalah Naruto" ucapan Kankuro tadi sukses membuat Sakura dan Temari kaget, Naruto memang pergi dari desa Konoha setelah dia diberi sanksi karena menyerang Uchiha Sasuke, sanksinya adalah dia tidak boleh menjadi shinobi lagi. Dan Naruto pun pergi keluar desa setelah beberapa minggu, hanya sampai disitu mereka pernah mendengar kabar tentang Naruto, setelahnya mereka tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Naruto lagi

"A-Apa?" ucap Temari tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan adiknya itu

"Naruto juga salah satu dari yang menyerang desa Suna.. sekarang dia sudah menjadi anggota Akatsuki! Apa kalian masih belum mengerti! Dan kalianlah yang membuatnya menjadi anggota Akatsuki!" ucap Kankuro yang sudah emosi, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa pintu ruangan Kankuro sudah di buka oleh Menma yang juga bersama Sasuke dan Kakashi. Menma yang baru mendengar informasi itu langsung saja kaget, begitu pun dengan Kakashi dan Sasuke

"A-Apa.. itu tidak mungkin Kankuro!" ucap Menma emosi, dia paling tidak suka ada seseorang yang menghina Naruto, sedangkan Kankuro kembali menjawab dengan nada emosinya

"Jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa menanyakannya pada semua jonin yang ikut melakukan pengejaran bersamaku, aku harus berhadapan dengan Naruto yang berhasil membuat Gaara memahami arti keluarga, dan sekarang dia sendiri yang menghianati kata-katanya sendiri.. itu karena keluarganya sendiri! Dan kau hanya peduli kepadanya setelah dia pergi meninggalkanmu!"

'Bugh..' Menma terpaksa harus memukul dinding rumah sakit untuk meluapkan emosinya, sehingga menimbulkan retakan kecil, semua yang ada didalam kamar itu hanya diam melihat itu. Menma berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar tersebut dengan tangan yang mengeluarkan darah karena perbuatannya tadi. Melihat itu, Sasuke juga pergi mengikuti Menma

**Di suatu tempat**

Menma segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut karena dia tidak ingin semakin mengingat kesalahannya kepada adik kembarnya itu, memang benar dia mulai merasa bersalah kepada Naruto setelah Naruto pergi meninggalkannya, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membawa pulang adik kembarnya itu, meskipun dia harus bertentangan dengan pendapat Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya. Seharusnya dia yang menjadi jinchuuriki yang di benci, bukannya Naruto. Menma yang merasakan seseorang mendekat padanya segera menghapus air matanya, melihat kebelakang dia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya

"Kau tidak perlu menanggung itu sendirian Menma" ucap Sasuke saat sudah duduk di samping Menma, mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Menma hanya memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan heran

"Maksudku.. bukan hanya kau yang membuat Naruto pergi keluar dari desa. Tapi juga aku, seandainya aku tidak mengajak Naruto bertanding denganku, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi" ucap Sasuke lagi sambil memandang langit Suna yang sudah mulai sore. Mendengar itu Menma hanya diam dan juga melihat kelangit Suna yang sudah sore

"Dia sudah terlalu sering membantu kita, dan sekarang giliran kita membantunya.." tambah Sasuke lagi, sedangkan Menma tersenyum mendengar itu

"Baiklah.. kita akan berusaha untuk membawa Naruto pulang, bagaimana pun caranya" ucap Menma yang masih tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke juga tersenyum mendengar itu

**...**

Sudah seminggu sejak ritual pengekstrakan dilakukan, dan sekarang adalah hari terakhir, tinggal beberapa jam lagi dan pengekstrakan akan selesai dan mereka dapat kembali bersantai. Beberapa Kage Bunshin Naruto yang berkeliling memberitau bahwa para ninja Konoha sudah mengetahui tempat persembunyian mereka, karena itu mereka berempat beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka dan bersiap menghadapi serangan ninja Konoha, mereka masih terus beristirahat sampai tiba-tiba batu yang menjadi pintu gua tersebut hancur, dan menampakkan delapan ninja Konoha dan satu seorang dewan Suna, Naruto yang sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk keadaan apapun hanya diam saat melihat mantan rekan setimnya dan senseinya, dan teman-temannya

"Hm.. kunjungan teman lama dan keluarga ya.." ucap Naruto yang melihat kearah para ninja Konoha dan dewan Suna itu, sedangkan semua ninja Konoha melebarkan matanya saat melihat penampilan Naruto sekarang

"Na-Naruto.." ucap Menma tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"Kau pikir siapa lagi, Menma-nii, Sasuke-teme" balas Naruto menyeringai

"Sudah cukup reuninya.. kita hanya membutuhkan satu jam lagi. Apa kalian bisa menahannya?" tanya Sasori, Naruto, Deidara, dan Mei hanya menyeringai mendengar itu

"Hm.. akan kutunjukkan seni itu apa pada kalian, un" ucap Deidara dan memasukan tangannya kedalam kantong yang berisi tanah liat, dan membuat sebuah burung yang cukup besar dan menaikinya

**TBC**

Hh.. halo.. saya balik lagi dengan cerita baru.. saya mengerjakan ini habis sepulang sekolah dan menyelasikannya hari ini juga.. artinya cerita ini SKS(Sistem Kebut Sehari).. bagi yang mau review silakan.. saya akan sangat senang..


	2. Chapter 2

Author note :

Chap 2 update.. maaf kalo kelamaan

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Legend of Samurai no Naruto©Wildan no Arashi

Warning : OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

Ok.. enjoy the story..

"_Hm.. kunjungan teman lama dan keluarga ya.." ucap Naruto yang melihat kearah para ninja Konoha dan dewan Suna itu, sedangkan semua ninja Konoha melebarkan matanya saat melihat penampilan Naruto sekarang_

"_Na-Naruto.." ucap Menma tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya_

"_Kau pikir siapa lagi, Menma-nii, Sasuke-teme" balas Naruto menyeringai_

"_Sudah cukup reuninya.. kita hanya membutuhkan satu jam lagi. Apa kalian bisa menahannya?" tanya Sasori, Naruto, Deidara, dan Mei hanya menyeringai mendengar itu_

"_Hm.. akan kutunjukkan seni itu apa pada kalian, un" ucap Deidara dan memasukan tangannya kedalam kantong yang berisi tanah liat, dan membuat sebuah burung yang cukup besar dan menaikinya_

**...**

Melihat Deidara yang sudah terbang menaiki burung tanah liatnya, Naruto juga mensummon sebuah Kusanagi yang berhasil direbutnya dari Orochimaru, dia melihat kesamping dan menemukan Mei yang menatapnya dengan tersenyum, melihat itu Naruto juga tersenyum dan melihat kedepan, di mana Sasuke sudah memegang sebuah katana ditangannya, dan juga Menma yang memegang sebuah kunai. Naruto segera melesat kearah mereka berdua. Semenjak meninggalkan Konoha, kekuatan Naruto semakin terus bertambah berkat latihannya dan misinya selama menjadi anggota Akatsuki, yang dikenal sebagai organisasi nuke-nin rank-S. Naruto muncul didepan Menma dan menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal, beruntung reflek Menma sangat baik dan berhasil menangkis serangan Naruto tadi, Menma segera mundur setelah berhasil menangkis serangan Naruto. Melihat itu sekarang giliran Sasuke yang maju menyerang Naruto dengan sharingan yang sudah aktif, pertarungan kenjutsu mereka cukup berimbang meskipun Sasuke beberapa kali hampir terkena sayatan kusanagi Naruto, mulai kelelahan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendur dan digantikan oleh Menma lagi. Mereka menyerang Naruto secara bergantian, melihat itu Naruto hanya menyeringai mengetahui taktik yang digunakan Menma dan Sasuke

"Wah.. ini tidak adil.. kalian menyerangku secara bergantian" ucap Naruto dan segera mundur untuk menghindari tebasan dari Menma, setelah cukup jauh dari Menma dan Sasuke, Naruto segera melakukan segel tangan

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **lagi-lagi asap yang cukup tebal muncul saat Naruto menghentakan tangannya keatas tanah, saat asap tersebut mulai menipis, terlihat dua orang Samurai yang kira-kira tingginya sama seperti Kakashi berdiri di hadapan Naruto, salah satu dari Samurai tersebut mengenakan sebuah armor berwarna hitam dan juga topi khas samurai berwarna hitam, dan samurai yang satunya memakai sebuah armor berwarna biru dan juga topi khas samurai berwana biru, masing-masing dari samurai tersebut mengenakan sebuah topeng Oni

"Kuro kau hadapi Menma dan kau Ao akan menghadapi Sasuke" selesai memberikan perintah kepada kedua Samurai yang berdiri didepaanya, Naruto duduk bersila dan melihat kearah para Samurainya. Sedangkan kedua Samurai tadi langsung melesat kearah lawan mereka masing-masing setelah selesai diberi perintah oleh Naruto

**Sasuke Vs Ao**

Sasuke yang melihat seorang samurai yang memakai armor berwarna biru tua melesat kearahnya langsung memasang posisi siap bertarung. Samurai tadi menebaskan pedangnya kearah kepala Sasuke, berniat menebas kepala Sasuke. Beruntung Sasuke masih berhasil menangkisnya berkat sharingannya, dan segera mundur beberapa meter dan melakukan serangkaian segel tangan

"**Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu" **Sasuke menyemburkan sebuah naga api raksasa yang langsung melesat kearah Ao. Sedangkan Ao hanya diam memandang naga api tersebut

**BLAAAR!**

Sasuke yang melihat Samurai itu tidak mencoba untuk menghindari naga apinya hanya bingung. Tapi saat asap mulai menipis, terlihat siluet seseorang berdiri dibekas tempat naga api tadi menabrak samurai Naruto. Dan Sasuke pun terkejut saat mendapati tubuh Samurai tadi diselimuti oleh air, sehingga membuatnya terlindungi dari serangan naga api milik Sasuke

"Cih.." Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya berdecih dan segera memegang katananya lagi. Sedangkan Ao yang melihat Sasuke sudah memegang katanya lagi segera melesat kearah Sasuke dan menghunuskan katanya yang beruntung masih berhasil ditahan oleh Sasuke, meski itu harus membuatnya mundur karena tekanan kekuatan yang tidak seimbang. Sasuke segera mengalirkan chakra petir ke katananya dan

"**Chidorigatana" **katana Sasuke mulai dialiri oleh listrik dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang seperti kicauan ribuan burung. Sedangkan Ao hanya diam melihat itu. Sasuke segera melesat kearah Ao yang dari tadi hanya diam dan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah kepala Ao, tapi Ao masih bisa menhannya dengan katanya. Melihat itu Sasuke menjadi heran, seharusnya katana samurai tadi patah karena berbenturan dengan katananya yang sudah dialiri Chidori

"Hm.. kau tidak akan pernah bisa mematahkan katana Ao.. karena katana itu bukan katana sembarang, Sasuke" ucap Naruto yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat Sasuke dan Ao bertarung. Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya mendecih dan kembali maju, sedangkan Naruto sudah menghilang dengan meninggalkan seberkas kilat hitam

**Menma VS Kuro**

Menma yang melihat Samurai Naruto melesat kearah dengan kecepan tinggi segera bersiap dengan kunainya untuk menangkis serangan dari Kuro. Kuro yang sudah sampai didepan Menma mencoba menebas kepala Menma dengan katananya, tapi Menma masih bisa membloknya dengan kunainya. Merasakan kekuatan musuh yang melebihi dirinya, Menma segera mundur beberapa meter. Melihat itu Kuro kembali maju menyerang Menma yang mundur beberapa meter, sedangkan Menma yang melihat Kuro kembali maju melemparkan kunainya dan melakukan segel tangan

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **shuriken yang tadinya satu bertambah banyak menjadi puluhan, Kuro yang tadinya berlari kearah Menma tidak bisa menghindari puluhan shuriken tersebut dan hanya diam, melihat beberapa shuriken sudah mengenai Kuro, Menma berpikir pertarungannya sudah selesai. Tapi saat melihat Kuro yang masih berdiri membuat Menma kembali kebingungan, seharusnya Samurai itu sudah tewas. Dan yang dilihatnya sekarang, Samurai itu masih berdiri seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Tidak semudah itu kau mengalahkan para Samuraiku Menma-nii" ucap Naruto yang melihat pertarungan Menma dengan Kuro, sedangkan Menma hanya mendecih kesal mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan

"Cih.. aku tidak akan menyerah untuk membawamu pulang, Naruto"

"Membawaku pulang.. bukannya menyelamatkan Gaara. Setauku kalian dikirim kesini untuk menyelamatkan Gaara" ucap Naruto lagi. Mendengar perkataan Naruto Menma hanya tersenyum dan kembali maju menyerang Kuro

"Karena kau adikku" ucap Menma sambil melayangkan sebuah tendangan kearah Kuro dan berhasil membuat Kuro harus mundur. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Menma tadi hanya diam dan menatap datar kearah pertarungan Menma dan Kuro

"Heh.. menghadapi Samuraiku saja kau tidak mampu, apa lagi menghadapiku. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu berharap" ucap Naruto dan menghilang dalam kilatan hitam. Menma hanya diam mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, beberapa detik kemudian Menma melakukan segel tangan

"**Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu" **sebuah angin yang tajam dengan cepat melesat kearah Kuro yang menggunakan katananya untuk menangkis angin tersebut, tapi tetap saja Kuro masih harus mundur karena tekanan kekuatan angin tersebut. Melihat itu Menma segera membentuk sebuah Rasengan di tangannya dan melesat kearah Kuro

"**Rasengan" **ucap Menma sambil menghantamkan Rasengannya kearah dada kiri Kuro, berharap dia akan mengenai jantungnya. Sedangkan Kuro yang masih belum siap menerima serangan Menma pun terpental dengan sangat jauh dan berubah menjadi kepulan asap, Menma terkejut saat melihat Samurai tadi berubah menjadi kepulan asap bagaikan sebuah Kage Bunshin

"A-Apa!" ucap Menma tidak percaya saat melihat Samurai tadi berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Tiba-tiba sebuah kilat hitam muncul beberapa meter dihadapan Menma, dan Naruto muncul disana dan menatap Menma dengan datar

"Itu adalah Oni Samurai. Salah satu Kuchiyoseku" ucap Naruto, Menma yang mendengar itu sontak melebarkan matanya terkejut

"Samurai.." ucap Menma, mendengar itu Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berkata lagi

"Itu adalah julukanku di buku binggo ya.. hm cukup keren" Menma kembali melebarkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, setaunya Samurai adalah seorang nuke-nin rank-S atau lebih yang sangat berbahaya

"Yah.. waktuku sudah habis.. kita akan bertemu lagi lain kali" selesai mengatakan itu Naruto menghilang dengan kilat hitam, meninggalkan Menma yang masih diam. Perlahan Menma mulai berjalan kembali ketempat tadi mereka berkumpul. Di sana dia melihat Sakura yang mencoba menyembuhkan Gaara, tapi dia berhenti saat melihat tubuh Gaara mulai menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Mereka yang melihat itu hanya kagum dan heran, yang mereka tau proses pengekstrakan Shukaku sudah selesai dan Gaara harusnya tewas. Untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh Gaara, Neji menggunakan Byakugannya. Dan hasil yang ditemukannya membuatnya terkejut

"Fuuinjutsu" ucap Neji, semua yang mendengar perkataan Neji langsung melebarkan matanya saat mengetahui maksud Neji

"Sebaiknya kita bawa Gaara kembali" kata Kakashi dan mereka pun mulai berjalan kembali kearah Suna

**Amegakure**

Naruto yang tadi menghilang dari hadapan Menma muncul di Amegakure dan disambut oleh Mei Deidara, dan Sasori yang menunggunya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto saat mereka mulai berjalan kearah markas mereka yang berada ditengah desa

"Kau terlalu lama, un" jawab Deidara santai, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar itu. Mereka terus berjalan kearah markasnya yang berada ditengah desa dengan diam. Mereka memasuki markasnya dalam diam dan berjalan kearah ruangan dimana seorang berambut orange tengah menunggu mereka

**...**

Keesokan harinya Gaara sudah sadar, dia sangat terkejut saat mendengar cerita Menma yang mengatakan Naruto juga salah seorang yang menyerang Suna. Dan saat di tanya tentang Fuuin yang berada di dahinya, Gaara juga tidak tau. Saat akan kembali ke Konoha, Kakashi meminta ijin untuk membawa Fuuin tadi untuk diteliti, sedangkan Gaara hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Temari mengantarkan para ninja Konoha tadi sampai didepan gerbang desa Suna dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan tak lupa juga terima kasih

**...**

Naruto dan Mei yang sudah selesai memberikan laporan terhadap Pein tentang keberhasilan misi mereka mendapatkan libur sementara. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan disekitar desa Amegakure. Mereka berjalan dalam diam sampai mereka tiba didepan sebuah mansion yang tidak terlalu besar, Naruto pun membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan Mei masuk terlebih dahulu. Saat sudah berada didalam mansionnya dan Mei, Naruto segera pergi kedapur dan membuat makanan kesukaannya. Ramen.

Dan jika kalian bertanya kemana Mei, jawabannya hanya satu. Mandi. Mei selalu mandi setelah mereka kembali ke mansionnya dan memakai pakaian yang cukup terbuka saat berada di dalam mansionnya dan Naruto kadang harus menelan ludahnya saat melihat Mei. Ya.. bagaimana pun dia juga laki-laki normalkan. Saat ramen Naruto sudah matang, Naruto berjalan kearah ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi, dia paling suka makan ramen disaat hujan begini sambil menonton televisi, Naruto bahkan belum mengganti pakaiannya.

Mei terlihat turun dari tangga dengan menggunakan yukata berwarna biru tua, rambutnya masih sedikit basah. Mei berjalan kearah Naruto yang sedang menikmati ramennya sambil menonton televisi, dia duduk disamping Naruto dan ikut menonton telivisi

"Kau tidak ganti baju Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Mei saat melihat Naruto yang sudah memakan habis ramennya, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum

"Sebentar dulu Mei-_chan_.. aku masih kenyang" jawab Naruto. Mei hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Naruto, kadang Naruto bisa menjadi orang yang dingin dan kadang juga menjadi konyol. Dan mereka pun kembali menonton televisi, sampai Naruto mulai berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Selesai mengganti baju, Naruto segera merebahkan dirinya di atas King Sizenya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Dan benar saja Naruto langsung terlelap, tidak menyadari Mei yang juga tidur disampingnya.

**...**

Naruto yang baru bangun dari tidurnya terlihat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, saat kesadarannya sudah kembali penuh dia berniat untuk bangun, tapi kepala seseorang yang berada diatas dadanya membuatnya sedikit kesusahan. Naruto melihat kepala dengan rambut merah maroon, dan dia hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum saat tau siapa orang tadi. Naruto mencium puncak kepala Mei dengan lembut, membuat Mei menggeliat dan mulai membuka matanya

"Ehm.. Naruto-_kun_.. aku masih mengantuk.." ucap Mei dengan nada manjanya, mendengar itu Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengecup ubun-ubun Mei, dan kali ini berhasil membuat Mei mendongak untuk menatapnya

"Kau tidak mau mandi?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Mei yang mendongak menatapnya, mendengar itu Mei hanya menggeleng dan mulai bangkit

"Tidak.. aku mau cuci muka saja" ucap Mei dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar mereka. Selang beberapa menit, Mei keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Melihat itu Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah kearah Mei, membuat Mei kebingungan dengan tingkahnya.

"Ada ap.." perkataan Mei tadi tidak dapat diteruskan karena mulutnya sudah terlebih dahulu dicium oleh Naruto. Mei yang tadinya diam perlahan mulai membalas ciuman Naruto, membuat keadaan semakin memanas. Perlahan tangan Naruto yang tadi diam mulai beraksi menuju kearah pantat Mei dan meremasnya dengan pelan, membuat Mei mendesah dalam ciuman mereka berdua. Karena kebutuhan oksigen, mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka dan mulai mengambil oksigen sebanyaknya. Naruto melihat kearah Mei yang wajahnya sudah merah padam, membuat Naruto tersenyum melihatnya

"Na-Naru.." kembali bibir Mei langsung dilumat oleh Naruto, tidak memperbolehkan Mei berbicara. Tangan kanan Naruto kali ini pindah ke dua gunung Mei yang berukuran 36 C, tangan Naruto dengan lembut meremas gunung kiri Mei, membuat Mei mendesah didalam ciuman mereka. Naruto menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Mei membuat Mei kembali mendesah

"Na-Naru.. ahh.."

"Kau suka Mei-chan?" tanya Naruto saat dia menghentikan aksinya dileher Mei, sedangkan mata Mei hanya terpejam menikmati remasan Naruto di gunung kiri dan pantatnya

"Sshh.. yah.. akuuu.. sukaa.." jawab Mei, Naruto yang mendengar itu segera melanjutkan aksinya lagi menciumi leher Mei, membuat Mei mendesah lebih kencang. Tangan kiri Naruto yang tadi berada di pantat Mei mulai bergerak untuk melepaskan ikatan yukata Mei, setelah berhasil Naruto membawa tubuh Mei keatas ranjang King Size mereka dan membaringkannya. Tangan kiri Naruto yang menganggur mulai bergerak kepaha mulus Mei, mengusapnya dan kadang juga mencubitnya, membuat Mei kembali mendesah.

Tangan kiri Naruto terus menuju kearah selangkangan Mei yang tidak ditumbuhi bulu, Naruto mengusap lubang surgawi Mei dengan lembut, membuat Mei mendesah lebih kencang lagi. Naruto memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam lubang surgawi Mei yang sempit, membuat Mei memekik nikmat

"Ahh.. !" Naruto mendiamkan jarinya sebentar, beberpa menit kemudian Naruto sudah memaju mundurkan jarinya didalam lubang surgawi Mei dengan tempo yang pelan, membuat Mei mendesah nikmat

"Naru.. lebih cepat.." pinta Mei yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai

"Ha'i, Mei-_hime_" selesai mengatakan itu Naruto mempercepat gerakan maju mundur jarinya, membuat Mei mendesah dengan sangat keras, selang beberapa menit kemudian tubuh Mei mengejang, menandakan dia akan orgasme, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai. Beberapa menit kemudian Mei mendesah dengan sangat keras

"Naru..!" ucap Mei saat dia sudah mencapai orgamesnya, Naruto yang melihat Mei sudah orgasme menarik jarinya dan melihat kearah Mei yang ngos-ngossan

"Naru.. sekarang giliranku" ucap Mei dan berniat kembali mencium Naruto lagi, tapi kali ini Naruto menahannya.

"Kita ada pertemuan dengan anggota yang lain.. sebaiknya jangan terlambat" ucap Naruto tersenyum, Mei yang mendengar itu hanya cemberut dan mulai berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya, seperti kebanyakan saat perempuan sedang kesal. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mulai bersiap-siap

**...**

Mei sepertinya masih kesal dengan Naruto, itu terbukti saat mereka berdua berjalan kearah markas muka Mei selalu cemberut, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengehela nafas. Bahkan sampai dimarkas Mei masih tidak mau berbicara kepadanya, Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Mei. Naruto melihat Mei pergi dari tempat berkumpulnya para anggota Akatsuki, Naruto yang melihat itu mengikuti Mei

"Mei-chan.." panggil Naruto sambil memegang sebelah tangan Mei

"Apa?" tanya Mei ketus, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya kembali menghela nafas

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Naruto, Mei yang mendengar itu hanya diam, tapi didalam hatinya di bersorak gembira

'_Hihihi.. kau memang sangat sayang padaku ya, Naru-kun' _batin Mei kegirangan, tapi ekspersinya saat ini masih tetap datar

"Kau juga tau ak.." kali ini Naruto tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya saat bibirnya langsung dicium oleh Mei, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam mematung terkejut dengan tindakan Mei. Selang beberapa menit Mei menyudahi ciuman mereka dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan tersenyum

"Kau kumaafkan.. tapi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku saat pertemuan ini berakhir" ucap Mei menyeringai, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menelan ludahnya saat melihat seringai Mei. Selesai itu mereka kembali keruang tempat pertemuan para anggota Akatsuki, dimana semua orang disitu sudah lengkap, bahkan Pein juga berada disana

"Kemana saja kalian?" tanya Pein datar

"Mungkin mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya Pein-_sama_" jawab Itachi, sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Itachi dan segera duduk bersama Mei

"Baiklah.. rapat kali ini untuk membahas tentang Jinchuuriki Hachibi dan Kyuubi, hanya tinggal dua Jinchuuriki ini yang belum kita tangkap" ucap Pein, Naruto yang merasa sudah saatnya untuk angkat bicara mengenai rencananya

"Maaf memotongmu ucapanmu Pein-_sama, _tapi aku baru tau tujuan sebenarnya dari rencana Tobi" ucap Naruto, Pein yang tertarik mendengar penjelasan Naruto meminta Naruto untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya

"Sebenarnya Tobi memiliki rencana lain dari pada menaklukan semua negara elemental, dia berniat membangkitkan Juubi" ucapan Naruto barusan langsung membuat Pein dan semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut

"Maksudmu Tobi hanya memanfaatkan kita, Naruto" ucap Sasori yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto

"Ya.. niatnya adalah untuk menaruh genjutsu terkuat dimuka bumi ini melalui perantara bulan. Memang benar dengan begitu para manusia tidak akan saling berperang, tapi itu adalah rencana yang cacat. Jika semua orang terkena genjutsu, maka tidak akan ada orang yang menginginkan uang, keabadian, kekuatan, bahkan kehormatan. Dengan begitu Akatsuki bukanlah kelompok yang ditakuti kan" jelas Naruto panjang lebar, semua yang mendengar itu mengangguk setuju dengan yang dikatakan Naruto

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya Pein masih tetap dengan suara datarnya, semua mata sekarang tertuju kearah Naruto

"Kita tetap pada tujuan awal kita, tapi akan ada sedikit perubahan" ucap Naruto tersenyum, semua orang yang ada diruangan itu kecuali Mei merasa heran dengan jawaban Naruto barusan

"Maksudmu apa Naruto?" kali ini Itachi yang bertanya dengan nada datarnya

"Maksudku.. kita tetap akan mewujudkan perdamaian, dan kali ini karena para negara elemental sudah menganggap kita ancaman yang serius, maka mereka akan mulai bekerja sama untuk menghadapi kita" ucap Naruto lagi

"Untuk saat ini kita akan bersembunyi sampai Tobi sudah mulai melakukan rencananya, dan saat itu kita muncul dan membantu para aliansi untuk menghadapi Tobi. Dan jika kita berhasil maka dunia akan damai dan para negara elemental akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kita" tambah Naruto lagi, semua orang diruangan tersebut pun setuju untuk mengikuti rencana Naruto, tapi tentang mereka harus bersembunyi itu yang masih mengganjal di pikiran mereka semua

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa bersembunyi, kan tidak mungkin satu organisasi rank-S tiba-tiba menghilang?" tanya Konan yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan rencana Naruto

"Chi Bunshin.." jawab Naruto simpel, semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan

"Setiap dari anggota Akatsuki akan membuat Chi Bunshi untuk menyamarkan kematian kalian. Karena Chi Bunshin adalah Bunshin yang paling solid maka kita harus membuat Chi Bunshin" jelas Naruto lagi

"Setauku Chi Bunshi akan berubah menjadi darah saat mereka sudah mati, otomais ninja yang membunuh Chi Bunshin akan tau bahwa itu adalah sebuah Chi Bunshin" ucap Deidara

"Soal itu tenang saja.. aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah Fuin untuk membuat Chi Bunshin kita akan terlihat seperti kita" ucap Naruto, semua yang diruangan itu pun setuju untuk mengikuti rencana Naruto. Selesai rapat itu, Naruto dan Mei segera kembali kemansion mereka

"Kau masih ingat dengan perjanjian kita tadi kan, Naru-kun" bisik Mei ditelinga Naruto, membuat Naruto kembali ingat tentang perjanjian mereka tadi. Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mei, membuat Mei tersenyum

"Bagus.. ayo kita mulai" ucap Mei, tidak mengidahkan Naruto yang sudah pucat

'_Kami-sama.. berikan aku kekuatan untuk melewati cobaan ini' _

**TBC**

Ara.. saya muncul lagi.. maaf banget kalo kelamaan.. oh ya, kalo soal umur Mei itu sama seperti umur Naruto, disini Mei saya buat lebih muda.. dan saya masih belum bisa bales review.. tapi saya sangat hargai review kalian semua.. and terakhir RnR..


	3. Chapter 3

Author note :

Chap 3 update.. maaf kalo kelamaan.. oh ya.. buat chapter ini hanya flashback saja

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Legend of Samurai no Naruto©Wildan no Arashi

Warning : OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

Ok.. enjoy the story..

Naruto baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, padahal waktu masih menunjukkan jam 04.00 AM. Dia berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin dan meminumnya untuk menyegarkan badannya setelah malam yang panjang bersama Mei, mengingat Mei dia menjadi awal dia bertemu dengannya

_FLASHBACK_

Terlihat seorang anak berambut spike blonde dan bermata biru shappire sedang berjalan di sekitar hutan di Kirigakure, anak tersebut mengenakan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dengan sebuah corak orang, celana shinobi standart berwarna hitam dan juga sandal ninja berwana biru tua. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto pergi meninggalkan desa Konoha setelah dia diberi hukuman setelah bertarung dengan Menma dan Sasuke, yaitu tidak boleh menjadi shinobi lagi, dan itu membuat kesabaran Naruto habis dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha. Naruto terus berjalan mencari jalan keluar dari dalam hutan tersebut, saat berhasil menemukan jalan keluarnya Naruto hanya berjalan dalam diam. Tapi pemandangan yang di dapatnya saat keluar dari hutan tersebut cukup membuatnya terkejut. Dia melihat sebuah desa yang hancur, Naruto berjalan kearah desa tersebut dan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Naruto melihat sebuah rumah atau yang bisa dibilang mansion, Naruto berjalan masuk kedalam mansion tersebut.

Saat dia mendengar suara tangisan, dia hampir saja kabur karena dia berpikir itu hantu, tapi dia menyingkirkan pikiran itu dan berjalan kearah suara tangisan tersebut. Naruto sampai di sebuah kamar yang didalamnya sudah hancur, Naruto berjalan kearah sebuah lemari dimana suara tangisan itu berasal, Naruto membuka lemari tersebut perlahan, Naruto terkejut saat melihat seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat seumurannya berambut merah maroon sedang menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan terkejut juga. Anak perempuan tadi terlihat sedikit takut saat melihat Naruto

"Tenanglah.. aku bukan orang jahat" ucap Naruto yang mencoba menenangkan anak perempuan tadi, cara tersebut terlihat berhasil saat anak tersebut mulai sedikit lebih tenang. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto.." ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya, tangan Naruto

"A-Aku Mei Terumi" ucap anak tersebut atau Mei, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berkata lagi

"Nama yang indah.."

"A-Arigatou.." balas Mei saat mendengar pujian dari Naruto, dia agak sedikit salah tingkah mendengar pujian dari Naruto barusan. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum

"Ayo keluarlah.. kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum para ninja Mizukage itu datang kesini" ucap Naruto lagi, Mei sedikit ragu untuk keluar dari dalam lemari tersebut, dia melihat kearah mata Naruto untuk mencari kebenaran. Apakah dia hanya ingin menjebaknya atau menolongnya dengan tulus, dan yang dilihatnya di mata Naruto hanya ketulusan untuk membantunya. Akhirnya Mei keluar dari dalam lemari tersebut, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum

"Baiklah.. ayo kita pergi" ucap Naruto dan menggandeng tangan Mei untuk membawanya pergi dari situ, sedangkan Mei yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya blushing. Pasalnya dia tidak pernah terlalu dekat dengan anak laki-laki kecuali anggota keluarganya atau klan

**...**

Mereka berdua pergi dari desa tersebut dan masuk kedalam sebuah hutan untuk menghindari patroli ninja pasukan Mizukage, tapi takdir berkata lain, mereka berdua dihadang oleh dua hunter-nin yang kebetulan sedang berpatroli dan melihat mereka berdua, Naruto hanya merutuki nasibnya saat mereka bertemu dengan dua hunter-nin di depannya ini

"Coba lihat.. anak seorang pengguna kekkei genkai" ucap salah satu hunter-nin didepannya ini. Naruto yang mendengar itu melihat kearah Mei yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya

"Mei-chan.. kau pergilah cari bantuan" ucap Naruto, Mei yang mendengar itu masih tetap diam di belakang punggung Naruto

"Mei-chan.."

"Tidak.. aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu.. aku tidak mau sendirian lagi" ucap Mei lirih, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum

"Kumohon Mei-chan.. aku akan menahan mereka sementara kau meminta bantuan di markas para pemberontak disekitar sini.. kau pasti akan menemukannya" ucap Naruto sambil menunggingkan seulas senyum, Mei yang melihat itu akhirnya mengangguk dan mulai pergi untuk mencari bantuan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sekarang berhadapan dengan dua hunter-nin tersebut, saat Mei sudah tidak terlihat, Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kedua hunter-nin tadi yang masih tetap berdiri menatap kearahnya

"Heh..kenapa menyuruhnya pergi.. apa kau takut dia akan melihat kematianmu bocah" ucap salah satu hunter-nin tersebut, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tetap diam. Melihat itu hunter-nin tadi mendecih dan mulai melakukan segel tangan

"**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu" **setelah mengucapkan itu,naga air mulai terbentuk dibelakang hunter-nin tersebut dan mulai melesat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu juga langsung mencoba menghindar dari serangan naga air tersebut, melihat naga itu masih mengejarnya, Naruto mulai melakukan serangkaian segel tangan

"**Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu" ** Naruto meyemburkan sebuah naga api raksasa yang langsung melesat kearah naga air hunter-nin tadi, sedangkan kedua hunter-nin tadi cukup terkejut dengan kemampuan Naruto. kedua naga tersebut terus saling menyerang hingga akhirnya kedua naga tersebut sama-sama menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah asap tebal yang menyelimuti daerah tersebut. Melihat itu Naruto kembali melakukan segel tangan untuk membuat Kage Bunshin

"**Taj****uu**** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **setelah mengatakan itu muncul ratusan klon Naruto yang berdiri disamping Naruto. Naruto segera memberikan perintah batin untuk menyerang kedua hunter-nin tadi kepada para klonnya. Para klon tersebut pun maju menyerang kedua hunter-nin tadi yang masih diam di tempatnya

"Cukup main-mainnya" ucap hunter-nin tadi dan melakukan segel tangan lagi

"**Sensatsu Suishou" **sebuah air yang sangat tajam segera menghujani para kage bunshin Naruto, membuat semua kage bunshin tersebut berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Naruto yang melihat hal itu cukup terkejut, dia tau dia akan sangat kesulitan atau mungkin tidak bisa untuk mengalahkan kedua hunter-nin ini. Jadi sekarang ini dia hanya bisa mengandalkan keberuntungannya, Naruto kembali membentuk segel tangan untuk membuat kage bunshin, kali ini dia punya ide yang cukup cemerlang dan mungkin bisa mengalahkan kedua hunter-nin di depannya ini. Setelah enam kage bunshin berdiri didepannya, Naruto memberikan perintah kepada mereka untuk kembali menyerang kedua hunter-nin tadi, sedangkan kedua hunter-nin tadi hanya diam memperhatikan enam kage bunshin Naruto yang menerjang kearah mereka. Masing dari hunter-nin tersebut menghadapi tiga kage bunshin milik Naruto

"Heh.. hanya segini kemampuanmu bocah" ucap salah satu hunter-nin tadi yang memegang leher kage bunshin terakhir Naruto yang menyerangnya, sedangkan si kage bunshin hanya menyeringai dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mata si huter-nin tadi melebar

"**Bunshin Daibakuha" **setelah mengucapkan itu kage bunshin tadi langsung meledak, membuat si hunter-nin yang tadi memegangnya terpental kebelakang dan tumbang. Melihat rekannya tumbang, hunter-nin yang tersisa segera menghabisi kage bunshin Naruto dengan hati-hati karena dia melihat rekannya sudah tumbang hanya gara-gara sebuah kage bunshin, hunter-nin tadi segera melakukan segel tangan saat melihat kage bunshin Naruto yang terakhir berlari menerjang kearahnya

"**Suiton : Suiganda"** sebuah air yang menyerupai taring segera menyelimuti tangan hunter-nin tadi, setelah itu hunter-nin tadi juga maju menerjang kearah kage bunshin Naruto dan memukulkan tangannya yang sudah diselimuti taring air itu kearah kage bunshin Naruto, membuat kage bunshin tersebut langsung berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Menyisakan si hunter-nin dan Naruto yang saat ini sudah berhadapan, melihat itu sang hunter-nin maju menyerang Naruto dangan kedua tangannya yang masih diselimuti taring air. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat hunter-nin tadi maju menyerangnya segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangkis serangan hunter-nin tersebut. Saat sudah sampai didepan Naruto, hunter-nin tadi segera memukulkan tangannya kearah Naruto yang masih diam ditempatnya

"Mati kau bocah" ucap hunter-nin tersebut sambil memukulkan tangannya yang terselimuti taring air itu kearah Naruto yang diam ditempatnya. _'Poof' _itulah bunyi yang terdengar saat pukulan hunter-nin tadi menghantam tubuh Naruto yang ternyata hanya kage bunshin, hunter-nin tadi segera melihat keatas dan menemukan tiga buah shuriken melesat kearahnya dan juga Naruto yang terlihat baru saja menyelesaikan segel tangan

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **shuriken yang tadinya hanya tiga sekarang berubah menjadi puluhan dan menghujani si hunter-nin tadi yang masih syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya, saat melihat hunter-nin tadi sudah tewas Naruto memutuskan untuk turun kebawah dan beristirahat memulihkan tenaganya untuk melanjutan perjalanannya nanti. Baru beberapa menit Naruto beristirahat dia sudah merasakan beberapa chakra mendekat kearahnya, tapi sepertinya Naruto mengenali salah satu dari chakra tersebut. Dan benar saja saat orang-orang tadi sampai, dia melihat Mei juga bersama mereka, sepertinya orang-orang yang bersama Mei tadi cukup terkejut saat melihat tubuh dua hunter-nin tergeletak tewas, sedangkan Mei segera pergi kearah Naruto yang saat itu sedang duduk bersandar disalah satu pohon

"Naruto-kun.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mei saat di sudah sampai dihadapan Naruto, orang-orang yang tadi datang bersama Mei segera sadar saat mereka mendengar suara Mei yang sedang berbicara kepada seorang anak berambut blonde spike yang terlihat seumuran dengannya, mereka pun segera berjalan kearah Mei dan Naruto

"Apa dia maksudmu Mei-san..?" tanya salah satu orang tersebut yang matanya ditutupi sebelah, Mei hanya mengangguk mendengar itu

"Ya.. tolong bantu dia, Ao-san" mohon Mei kepada orang yang matanya ditutupi sebelah itu atau Ao, Ao hanya mengangguk mendengar itu dan menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk membawa Naruto kembali kemarkas mereka

**3 tahun kemudian**

Sudah satu tahun sejak perang di Kiri sudah berakhir dan juga Naruto berperan penting sejak jatuhnya kepemimpinan Yagura, dia dan Mei berhasil mengalahkan Yagura dalam serangan besar-besaran para pemberontak yang saat itu dipimpin oleh Mei sendiri. Naruto pernah ditawari untuk menjadi Mizukage tapi Naruto menolaknya karena masih ada urusan yang harus dilakukan, dan saat Mei juga ditawari untuk menjadi Mizukage Mei juga menolak karena dia ingin bersama Naruto yang sudah menjadi suaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan akhirnya yang diangkat menjadi Mizukage saat ini adalah Ao atas saran Naruto dan Mei. Dan disinilah sekarang Naruto dan Mei berada, di reruntuhan Uzushiogakure. Naruto memang sengaja kesini untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan Mei sendiri tidak tau, Naruto berhenti didepan sebuah gua yang sudah terlihat sangat tua dan menatap kearah gua tersebut. Naruto melirik sebentar kearah Mei yang juga menatap kearah gua tersebut

"Ayo masuk Mei-hime.." ucap Naruto dan berjalan masuk kedalam gua tersebut, disusul oleh Mei dibelakangnya. Naruto berhenti di sebuah pintu yang sangat besar, dipintu tersebut terlihat sebuah fuin yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan darah. Naruto meneteskan darahnya ke fuin tersebut, tiba-tiba gua yang tadinya gelap sekarang berubah menjadi terang dan pintu didepan Naruto juga terbuka dengan sendirinya. Naruto dan Mei pun berjalan masuk dan terkejut saat mereka menemukan sebuah perpustakaan yang sangat lengkap, disana terdapat banyak gulungan jutsu dan buku tentang sejarah. Tapi perhatian Naruto tertuju pada sebuah gulungan yang cukup besar yang berada dipojok ruangan, Naruto berjalan menghampiri gulungan tersebut. Naruto kemudian membuka gulungan terebut dan terkejut saat mendapati gulungan ini adalah gulungan kontrak Kuchiyose. Naruto kembali meneteskan darahnya digulungan tersebut, dan nama Naruto pun tiba-tiba tertulis didalam gulungan tersebut. Setelah itu Naruto menimpan gulungan besar tersebut, dia kembali berjalan kearah Mei yang sedang membaca gulungan jutsu tentang teknik Youton

"Mei-chan.. aku akan melihat tempat ini sebentar.. kau tidak takut aku tinggalkan sendiriankan" Mei yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, Naruto yang melihat tingkah Mei hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Mei memang selalu begitu saat menemukan sebuah gulungan jutsu tentang teknik Youton, Katon, dan Doton. Dia akan mengabaikan siapapun, tapi untuk Naruto dia masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjawab meskipun hanya dengan bahasa tubuh. Naruto kembali berjalan menyusuri gua tersebut setelah mendapatkan izin dari Mei, dia kembali berhenti didepan sebuah lingkaran berlogo pusaran air, disamping lingkaran tersebut terdapat sebuah rak buku lagi, Naruto berjalan kearah rak tersebut dan mengambil sebuah buku yang berhubungan dengan lingkaran ini

Dari buku tersebut Naruto mengetahui fungsi dari lingkaran ini, lingkaran ini akan mebuat sipengguna pergi kealam bawah sadarnya dan berhadapan dengan sisi kegelapannya, di alam bawah sadarnya si pengguna akan melawan sisi kegelapannya yang mencoba mengambil alih tubuh sipengguna, jika si pengguna menang maka dia akan tidak memiliki sisi gelap dan akan mendapatkan kemampuan yang spesial, tapi jika si pengguna kalah maka sisi kegelapannya akan mengambil alih tubuh si pengguna. Dikatakan tidak ada yang pernah berani mencoba lingkaran ini, bahkan Rikudou Sannin pun. Dikatakan Rikudou Sannin yang saat itu menjadi Jinchuuriki Juubi takut mencoba lingkaran ini karena dia menyegel Juubi, jika dia gagal maka dunia akan dalam kekacauan lagi, jadi oleh karena itu dia tidak berani mencobanya. Tapi Naruto bukanlah Jinchuuriki jadi tidak ada salahnya kan mencobanya, tapi sebelum itu Naruto membuat sebuah Chi Bunshin untuk menemani Mei agar dia tidak tau kalau Naruto melakukan ritual ini. Selesai membuat Chi Bunshin Naruto segera membuat Kekkai agar tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya, setelah semua persiapan selesai Naruto kemudian melakukan segel tangan yang seperti ada dibuku yang tadi dibacanya, dan akhirnya Naruto merasa dirinya ditarik kesuatu tempat hingga harus membuat Naruto menutup matanya

Saat membuka matanya hal pertama yang dilihat Naruto adalah air terjun, saat Naruto melihat keatas dia bisa melihat langit yang berwarna jingga, Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dan dia bisa melihat beberapa pohon yang berdiri dipinggir sungai tersebut, kemampuan sensornya tiba-tiba mendeteksi seseorang mendekat kearahnya, anehnya chakra orang ini mirip seperti dirinya tapi yang ini lebih gelap. Saat Naruto melihat kearah datangnya chakra tersebut Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mendapati seseorang yang mirip dengannya, tapi Naruto versi gelap ini memiliki bola mata berwarna merah yang redup dan rambut kuning blondenya pun juga warnanya lebih redup. Naruto versi gelap itu hanya menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi Naruto asli

"Heh.. aku sudah lama menunggu waktu ini.. original" ucap Naruto versi gelap tersebut, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran

"Siapa kau ini?" tanya Naruto datar, meskipun dia sudah memiliki beberapa spekulasi tentang orang yang berdiri dihadapannya ini, tapi dia lebih suka bertanya untuk memastikannya

"Aku.. aku adalah sisi gelapmu Uzumaki Naruto.. aku adalah Yami Naruto" ucap Naruto versi gelap tersebut atau Yami Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya dan tetap menatap kearah Yami dengan pandangan datar seperti dari awal, Yami yang melihat tatapan Naruto hanya kembali menyeringai

"Sepertinya kau tidak terkejut mengetahui siapa aku ini eh.." ucap Yami lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas

"Tentu saja aku sudah tau kau ini siapa.." balas Naruto, Yami yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai kembali

"Heh.. kau tau.. karena aku sisi gelapmu aku bisa mengatuhui isi hatimu yang terdalam. Rasa kecewa, sakit hati, marah, dan benci itu yang berada dalam hatimu yang terdalam Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kau tidak bisa menyangkal itu, karena bagaimana pun aku ini sisi kegelapanmu. Jadi aku tawarkan kepadamu untuk balas dendam kepada Konoha, khususnya keluargamu.. bagaimana?" tanya Yami sambil menyeringai, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimanapun Yami benar tentang perkataannya barusan, dia memang masih belum bisa melupakan bagaimana perlakuan keluarganya kepadanya. Sedangkan Yami yang melihat itu kembali menyeringai

"Kau memang benar soal itu Yami.." ucap Naruto pelan dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menunjukkan mata biru shappirenya yang sekarang bersinar. Naruto kemudian menghilang dan muncul didepan Yami sambil menghunuskan kunai kearah jantug Yami

"..Tapi masih ada orang yang aku sayangi yang harus kulindungi" ucap Naruto lagi, Yami yang mendengar itu sempat membelalakan matanya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum

"Kau behasil original.. kau menang sekarang Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Yami yang perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi sebuah debu berwarna hitam yang kemudian memasuki tubuh Naruto. Naruto merasakan sebuah kekuatan asing memasuki tubuhnya saat debu tadi memasuki tubuhnya, Naruto serasa merasakan sakit yang tiada tara, membuat dirinya harus menutup mata. Saat membuka matanya, Naruto bisa melihat kekkai yang tadi dibuatnya sebelum dirinya memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Jadi dia bisa mensimpulkan bahwa dirinya sekarang sudah berada didunia nyata, Naruto melakukan beberapa segel tangan untuk menonaktifkan kekkai yang tadi dibuatnya. Selesai itu Naruto berjalan untuk menuju ketempat Mei berada, dan disana dia melihat Mei yang tertidur dan beberapa gulungan berserakan disekitarnya, dan Naruto juga melihat Chi Bunshinnya sedang duduk disamping Mei yang tertidur. Melihat itu Naruto segera menghilangkan Chi Bunshinnya, Naruto pun mencoba membangunkan Mei dengan mengguncang bahunya pelan

"Mei-chan.. ayo bangun" ucap Naruto lembut, Mei yang mendengar suara Naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Naruto dengan tatapan sayu. Naruto yang melihat itu harus mengontrol dirinya agar tidak memakan istrinya ini saat melihat tatapan Mei yang sayu, dan itu memang membuat Mei semakin seksi dimata Naruto

"Mou.. Naruto-kun.. ada apa?" tanya Mei sambil mengucek matanya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa kecil

"Ada apa.. kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Mei lagi saat kesadarannya sudah kembali penuh, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Tidak.. hanya saja ekspresimu itu sangat lucu tadi" ucap Naruto tersenyum, Mei yang mendengar itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah, sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Mei

"Baiklah... simpan semua gulungan yang ingin kau pelajari sekarang digulungan penyimpanan.. karena kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita sekarang" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kepada Mei, Mei pun segera menuruti perkataan Naruto dan menyimpan semua gulungan yang ingin dipelajarinya dan Naruto dan juga beberapa buku tentang shinobi. Selesai bersiap Mei segera menghampiri Naruto yang juga menyimpan beberapa gulungan dan buku, melihat Mei sudah selesai Naruto segera berjalan keluar dari gua tersebut tentunya setelah dia mengunci gua tersebut. Mereka berdua akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk menuju Amegakure, tempat organisai Akatsuki yang berisikan shinobi Nuke-nin rank-S

_End Flashback_

Naruto hanya tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya, dia segera berjalan kembali kearah kamarnya dan Mei. Disana dia bisa melihat Mei yang masih tidur lelap, melihat ekspresi Mei yang tenang membuat Naruto tersenyum dan ingin mengecup keningnya, dan Naruto pun melakukannya. Dia mengecup kening Mei dengan lembut, membuat Mei menggeliat pelan. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala Mei

'_Setidaknya perkataanku pada Yami bisa kubuktikan.. aku akan selalu melindungimu Mei-chan'_

**TBC**

Ara.. saya muncul lagi..berhubung ada yang minta diflashback bagaimana Naruto dan Mei bisa bertemu dengan Mei, diatas adalah jawabannya.. dan untuk ceritan yang lainnya akan saya mulai kerjakan.. jadi mohon sabar dulu ya.. di bawah buat profil Naruto dan Mei di Akatsuki

**Nama : Naruto Uzumaki**

**Julukan : Samurai**

**Rank : S-SSS**

**Cincin di Akatsuki : Yoru**

**Partner : Mei Terumi/Uzumaki**

**Klan : Uzumaki**

**Kekkei Genkai : Yami Jutsu dan Rantai khas klan Uzumaki **

**Kemampuan :**

**Ninjutsu : S**

**Genjutsu : S**

**Taijutsu : S**

**Kenjutsu : S**

**Fuinjutsu : S**

**Kemapuan Kekkei Genkai : S**

**Naruto adalah salah satu pemilik Kekkei Genkai khusus yang tidak pernah dimiliki oleh satu orang pun, yaitu Yami Jutsu. Yami Jutsu adalah sebuah teknik dimana sipengguna selalu menggunakan kegelapan untuk menyerang musuhnya.**

Itu buat profil Naruto, dan jika ada yang heran kenapa kemampuan Naruto S semua, itu bisa dilihat dari rankingnya. Sekarang buat profil Mei

**Nama : Mei Terumi/Uzumaki**

**Julukan : Tenshi no Y****ōgan**

**Rank : S-SS**

**Cincin di Akatsuki : Gogo**

**Partner : Naruto Uzumaki**

**Klan : Terumi**

**Kekkei Genkai : Youton dan Futon**

**Kemampuan : **

**Ninjutsu : S**

**Genjutsu : A**

**Taijutsu : S**

**Kemampuan Kekkei Genkai : S**

**Mei Terumi atau marganya sudah berganti Uzumaki karena dia sudah resmi menikah dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Kekkei Genkai yang dimiliki Mei adalah Youto dan Futon, dan Mei sudah bisa menguasai kekkei genkainya berkat latihan dan bantuan dari Naruto.**

Mei saya hanya buat sama ranking S-SS, jadi dia menjadi Kunoichi terkuat saat ini. Dan itulah profil dari dua pemain utama dalam fic ini. And buat semua cerita saya semuanya sekarang akan 3000 word atau lebih. Terakhir kalau mau ada yang review silakan.. karena review kalian adalah semangat buat saya


End file.
